


Growing Up Blake

by whimsicality



Series: Lost Souls [2]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Roswell (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kidfic, M/M, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicality/pseuds/whimsicality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes of the Blake Triplets growing up. Sequel to Wander Into Darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_When Richard Met Liz_

The first time Richard met her kids, well, she should have known it wouldn't go well. It was soon after Anita officially adopted them, and Richard showed up to scream at her some more about the marks without warning, so she couldn't make sure they were out of the house.

Anita was standing in the kitchen, hands on the counter as she tried to keep herself from pulling her gun. The kids were in the living room with Nathaniel and a few other pard members, all of them watching with large eyes as the Ulfric gesticulated wildly, his voice rising in volume with every word.

Before anyone realized what was happening, Liz had jumped to her feet and made her way to Richard's side, tugging on his pant leg.

Richard stopped mid rant and looked down bemusedly at the tiny brunette, who despite the lack of blood relation, looked so much like her mother that it plagued him with visions of what could have been.

"You are a bad man, Mr. Richard."

Richard's mouth fell open in shock and the other adults in the room were nearly as surprised. Of the three, Liz was the peacemaker, rarely showing signs of temper unlike the other two children, and she was unfailingly polite to adults she didn't know.

She wasn't done either, and her eyes had that peculiarly luminescent sheen that meant she was seeing things other people didn't. "You're not a bad man because you're a monster; everyone here is and they're all good people. You're a bad man because you care more about you and your stupid monster issues than about protecting the people who depend on you. I don't like you and I think you should stay away from my family."

Her young, sweet voice was iron hard with determination and she met his gaze unflinchingly before turning and marching back to the living room, taking a seat between Alex and Tess. Her chocolate brown eyes were cold and icy as she continued to stare at the werewolf, and the resemblance to Anita had never disturbed him so much.

The room was silent for a moment before Anita sighed. "I think you should leave, Richard." When he looked about to protest, she raised her eyebrows. "Do you really want to keep making a scene in front of my children?"

The pointed barb at his desire for a normal life with the white picket fence took the wind out of his sails and he left without another word, just a parting almost wistful glance at the living room, and a glare for the woman he both loved and hated.

"What a prick," Tess said flippantly as the door closed behind him, her blonde curls bouncing as she tossed her head. Zane laughed and Nathaniel couldn't hide his grin, but Anita frowned.

"Watch your language, young lady," she said, feeling like such a mom in that moment that she almost pinched herself to make sure she was awake.

Tess muttered an unconvincing apology and Anita sighed, doing her best to hide her own smile.

Out of the mouth of babes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bert's Revenge_

Anita walked across the small stage toward the half-circle of armchairs, cursing Bert viciously under her breath. He had pulled some low moves and heartless stunts before, but this was quite possibly the worst thing the man had ever done, and she would never forgive him for it.

A blonde woman dressed in pale pink gave her a sunshine bright smile topped with empty, disturbingly perky, green eyes. "Welcome, Ms. Blake; we're so happy to have you on our show!"

Anita just nodded, taking her seat without speaking as she didn't trust herself to not say what she really felt. Just an interview to promote her and the company, that was the deal, right? Wrong. Instead of an annoying reporter asking her pointed questions about her personal life interspersed with the occasional work-related inquiry, he had signed her up to participate in a televised panel.

A televised panel discussing the rights and wrongs of Zombie raising, a televised panel on a _religious_ network where every single person present other than her thought that what she did was the devil's work. She might have to start looking a little more seriously at the other job offers she got, or at least threaten to.

Maybe if she brought a few lunches and some of the other free treats that a few potential employers had offered into the office, Bert would get the point.

The next two members of the panel filed in: one good old boy politician, and one priest with a square of starched white at the center of his collar. The first man gave her a condescending smile that managed to be both leering and judgmental; it would have bothered her more if it hadn't been followed by a look of outright hatred from the priest.

She bit back a groan and resolutely turned back to the perky host—even that vision of pepto-bismal was better than those two. Then the woman introduced the first caller, whose question was for "That zombie raising chick, I want to know her stance on necrophilia," and Anita realized that Miss Pink and Perky was the worst of them all.

She was so going to kill Bert for this.


	3. Chapter 3

_All in a Name_

The adoption papers had been filed, renovations were being made to turn Nathaniel's room (which he never used) into a room for the triplets, and every detail of making them official parts of her life had been taken care of. Except for one.

"If you don't like Mommy, they can call you Mother, or Mama Anita?" Jean-Claude suggested. His voice and face were serious, but his gorgeous blue eyes were twinkling with suppressed mirth, and Anita ground her teeth, still not comfortable with the discussion.

"How about Mommy Dearest?" Jason suggested, laughter in his voice as he leaned into the entrance-way to her living room from her dining room, earning a scathing glare from the animator.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest defensively as she shifted on the couch.

He shrugged bonelessly and draped himself over the arm of the couch, invading her personal space with utter disregard for her comfort. "I still haven't met your kids, and since everyone else has, I decided to take steps."

She squinted at him and then shoved him off the couch, rolling her eyes when he landed on his feet with easy grace before dropping into a comfortable sprawl on the floor. "Who said I wanted you to meet my kids?"

He pouted and she sighed, her gaze softening slightly. "They'll be up from their nap in half an hour, you can stay." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her, earning another eye roll before she turned her attention back to Jean-Claude, who had been watching the proceedings with an amused and tolerant expression.

An expression that shifted to thoughtful as he tilted his head to the side in an endearingly sexy manner. "Maman," he stated and she frowned, turning the French word over in her mind.

"We like it!"

Anita's frown deepened and she turned her head toward the piping voice, spotting all three of her children poking their heads around the corner from the hallway. "You're supposed to be sleeping," she said, aiming for severe but knowing she failed. She was better at parenting Jason than the three of them.

"We know," Liz said with a winsome smile as she led the other two into the room, hand in hand. "But we wanted to meet the wolf too, and help you pick your name."

Anita smiled, unable to even pretend to be angry, and patted the couch next to her, causing all three to race toward her and crawl onto the couch, cuddling around her in an embrace she still found entirely unnatural and yet somehow right.

Alex's eyes drifted closed, his face still sleepy, and Tess stared down at Jason in mutual fascination while Liz turned her face up to the Executioner turned mother. "I think Maman suits you." Her smile was sweet, at first, but a mischievous twinkle soon lit her dark brown eyes and she tilted her head toward Jean-Claude. "And we can call Nathaniel and Jean-Claude Papa so we're French all around."

Jason snorted and Jean-Claude's eyes widened ever-so-slightly in surprise. Anita grinned. "I think that's a great idea, Liz. A great idea."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this very short one is set at the beginning of Obsidian Butterfly, with the difference that Edward came to get Anita instead of meeting her in New Mexico. And yes I know, some bits might seem OOC given what we learn of Ted, but I am choosing to see Edward and Ted as basically two separate people so…yeah, enjoy!

_Uncle Edward_

The three children came into the room, running and chattering at full speed until they saw Edward, then stopped cold. He glanced at her in amusement before meeting their unusually cool, serious gazes with a blank face.

Liz cocked her head to the side and stepped forward, her eyes probing as they searched his face. "Are you going to kill us?" she asked calmly and Anita felt her heart stop even as she saw Edward stiffen in surprise. "That's what you do right? Kill monsters?"

The room was silent for a long moment as Anita struggled to come up with something to say.

Edward beat her to it. "I only kill monsters when they hurt people," he said solemnly and Anita winced, foreseeing nightmares of the blond killing them every time one of her children had an accident with their powers."

But, to her surprise, Liz smiled at him, eyes bright and empty of fear. "Don't let Maman get hurt."

Then she turned and led the other two out of the kitchen, a few last words from Tess trickling back to the adults. "Shouldn't he have a sickle and a black cloak?"

Edward chuckled and turned to face her, a faint smile on his face. "I never would have pictured you with children, but I must say they suit you. Mommy."

Anita glared and finished packing her duffel bag. "Let's go before they start calling you Uncle."

He paled ever so slightly and left with just a touch more speed than was really necessary.

The Executioner, also known as Maman, smirked. So there was something Death was afraid of.


	5. Chapter 5

_Nightmares_

Nathaniel felt his eyes drift open, a strange noise impinging on his senses. Zane and Cherry both shifted restlessly beside him in bed and he cast them a brief glance before gracefully unwinding himself from the tangle of limbs and padding toward the door. He stopped to slip on the loose drawstring pants Anita made him wear to bed when she was there, and headed down the hallway.

He peeked into the triplets' room and saw that it was empty as he had expected; another faint noise reached his ears and he smiled, turning toward the kitchen. The three of them were sitting in the middle of the linoleum floor with the leftover muffins from yesterday's breakfast. Crumbs were scattered here and there, and the tinfoil the muffins had been wrapped in was serving as their plate.

Alex had almost half a muffin in his mouth and was chewing happily. Tess was eating a lot more daintily, one portion at a time, and Liz was just picking at her muffin, eyes staring off into space.

Nathaniel cleared his throat softly and sat down next to them, pulling Liz into his lap and ruffling Tess's hair. "Midnight snack attack?" he asked gently and Alex shrugged while Tess shook her head, blue eyes shifting toward the small brunette cuddled in his arms.

"Liz had a nightmare," Tess said softly, expressive face showing her worry, and Liz huddled deeper into him.

Alex finally managed to swallow and scooted closer, resting his head on Nathaniel's arm. "We miss Anita."

The auburn-haired shifter smiled sadly and wrapped an arm around Tess to pull her into their little huddle. "I miss her too."

They all stayed silent for a moment, enjoying the closeness but mourning the missing piece of their puzzle. "Want me to stay with you tonight?"

Liz looked up at him for the first time, her large, dark eyes lightening as she nodded and smiled. He smiled back, brushing a kiss against her forehead, and then helped them clean up the muffin mess before leading them back down the hallway to their room. They curled up on the one large bed the triplets had insisted on, Nathaniel's arms wrapped around Liz and Tess and Alex huddled into his back.

A moment later two more heads peeked into the room, and after he determined that they too had put on bottoms—and in Cherry's case a t-shirt—he gestured for the other two shifters to join them on the bed. Before long they all drifted off, safe and secure in their family, but still wishing that their mother, their protector, their almost lover, would come home.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Vampire in the Basement_

"It sounds like some kind of creepy horror movie," Alex muttered, squinting at the red-haired vampire suspiciously.

"Alex," Anita admonished as she rested her hand on Damian's arm. "Be polite."

Jason chuckled from his place in front of the couch where he was lounging on the floor and occasionally tickling the triplets' feet, eliciting high pitched squeals that made everyone in the house smile and wince. "The kid has a point, Anita. A vampire living in the basement is a bit B-movie thriller."

"But he's so pretty," Tess interrupted, her blue eyes wide as she stared at Damian's blood red hair and emerald green eyes.

Liz nodded vigorously, clearly agreeing with her sister. "You have lots of pretty men, Maman."

Anita blushed and Jason howled with laughter, bringing Nathaniel and Zane, the only other two people currently in the house, rushing into the room. Nathaniel placed his hands on his hips and took in Damian's uncomfortable expression, Anita's red cheeks, and the triplet's grins. "I see you decided to introduce them to Damian," he said after a moment, voice calm although there was a hint of a twinkle in his violet gaze.

"I think we should have been told that there was a _vampire_ living in the _basement_!" Alex exclaimed, his small hands waving in the air so enthusiastically that he almost hit his sisters in the face.

Liz and Tess each grabbed one of his hands and the blonde rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, Alex. Everyone who lives here is weird, and we all know Jean-Claude spends the night sometimes—what's the difference?"

Anita flushed brighter, completely uncomfortable with her children discussing her love life so calmly, and Alex yanked his arms away from the girls, crossing them defensively over his chest. "It just is."

Tess huffed and Liz ignored them, jumping off the couch to walk up to the redheaded vampire. She stared at him for a moment, Damian returning her gaze unblinkingly, before giving him a blinding smile and reaching up to grab his hand. "Come color with us." She tugged on his hand until he started to follow her toward the kitchen, giving Anita a startled look which she returned with a shrug and a small smile before glaring at Jason, whose laughter was still echoing through the room.

He caught her glare and managed to mostly stifle his hilarity as Alex and Tess headed for the kitchen, Alex apparently willing to overlook his grumpiness if it meant a chance to color. "I'm so glad you're a mommy, Anita. Damian, coloring," Jason gasped out, then lost it again, making Nathaniel grin and Anita pout. It could have been worse, she told herself as she tried to tune Jason out. The kids could have run screaming from the room. This was better, really.


	7. Chapter 7

_Too Cool for School_

School did not work out so well for her kids at first. They tried, more than once, at more than one school both public and private, but eventually it became clear that it was useless to put them in with normal children when they were so far out of the norm. She'd still never lost the feeling that they were older than they appeared, and while they frequently acted as nothing more than your average rambunctious six-year-olds, there were moments that showed that to be incorrect. School was one of the places that brought out those moments.

The first problem was that they were highly advanced for their age. They were well above the average percentile for just about every skill set and developmental milestone, and in fact tested in the genius range for most things. But that wasn't the only problem. They were also more mature than most other six-year-olds, and a had a greater knowledge of the world around them, including the bad things, than the other kids they were supposed to befriend, leaving almost no common ground.

As if that wasn't bad enough, they weren't very good at hiding their abilities. Liz in particular didn't always realize when she was replying to something she heard in someone's head instead of what they had said out loud, and more than one schoolyard fight was started as a result, fights that due to their talents they tended to win.

But the worst of it was her; she caused her kids problems simply by being who and what she was. Everyone knew her name, even the triplets' classmates, and they had no problem repeating every last nasty rumor about her to her own kids. Her overprotective and very loyal children, who had no problem making it clear that they would not tolerate one word against her. It was an unmitigated disaster.

Jean-Claude had offered to hire professional tutors, but Anita still thought it was important for them to interact with other children, other people, who were not a part of the supernatural community. Luckily for them, Louis Fane, who she still considered a friend despite the rapid deterioration of her relationship with Richard, referred them to a special program for gifted children at the University where he worked.

There were still some moments that were touch and go, and a few parent-teacher conferences that Anita shuddered at the memory of, but in the end, it was the right choice, and afterwards Anita felt that she had successfully passed one of the most important tests of parenthood. Even though she still wanted to strangle Zerbrowksi every time he called her Mommy.


	8. Chapter 8

_Family_

The triplets had a large and definitely unique family, none of whom they were actually related to by blood, and all of whom they loved completely and were loved by in return.

Zane and Jason were like their really older brothers or close cousins. The cool ones who didn't really see themselves as adults, and who were always good for stories and fun that Maman wouldn't approve of.

Vivian and Cherry were the favored aunts, and though Vivian was more nurturing, and Cherry more playful, they were both the best bets when Tess and Liz needed to talk, or Alex wanted advice from a female he wasn't sharing most of his brain with.

The other members of the pard were all considered extended family, although they were closer to some than others, and the same was true for many of the shifters in town, especially Rafael, who was always good for treats, automatically earning him a place in the triplets' affections.

Uncle Asher was one of the few who got an actual title and they went to him to talk, for comfort, for anything they needed, almost as often as they did their parents.

He was the only one outside of the triplets that Tess shared her memories of Antar and betrayal with. He was the one Alex went to when he got tired of being surrounded by females, and when he needed to vent about his bitter feelings toward the world they'd left behind. He was the one Liz shared her guilt with whenever flashes of the world they'd come from crept through her memories, or she saw something too late to stop it.

And in return they helped him wash away the last of his own old guilt and bitterness, helped him take the risk of opening his heart again.

None were as important to the triplets as their Maman or their Papas, but all of them were an integral part of their lives, and all three children knew how lucky they were to have such an accepting, diverse, and amazing family.


	9. Chapter 9

_First Impressions_

Liz stared at the short man who was sitting on the chair across from her. They were in a waiting room type area in Lilian's shifter hospital. Maman was sleeping; she had not woken up since she went to the club to save Vivian. The man with the gold-green eyes was a leopard, a leader like Maman. He was a good person, she could sense that, and he had offered to heal Maman before he learned that Alex could, but there was more to him than that.

His mind was hard to read, harder than the other shifters, but she had seen glimpses of things that made her afraid, afraid for Maman, afraid for Papa Nathaniel and the other pard members, afraid for her whole family. The man, Micah, was willing to do anything to protect those he was responsible for. She understood that; Maman was like that, but her family might be caught in the cross fire and he needed to understand that protecting them was important too.

Sliding off the bench she'd been sitting on with her two siblings, who were still sleeping after healing Maman, she approached him, stopping a foot in front of him and waiting for his gaze to lock on hers as she folded her arms across her chest.

He was quiet, searching her face, and she gave him a ghost of a smile before speaking, her voice softer than a whisper so only his enhanced senses would hear. "I know you're not going to tell Maman everything."

He looked startled and she tilted her head to the side, looking in and through him as she judged him by her own internal meter. "I know you're trying to keep your family safe, but my family needs to stay safe too, and if Maman, or anyone else in my family, gets hurt because of you, I will kill you and my family will help."

He blinked, twice, before giving her a respectful nod. "I want my family to become a part of your family and I will do everything I can to keep everyone safe."

She nodded back and then turned and walked back to the bench, climbing back on and slipping her arm through Tess's as she closed her eyes and reached for the warm buzz of her Maman's mind, letting the safe feeling lull her into sleep while the leopard king watched over them, content that, for now, her family was in good hands.


	10. Chapter 10

_Papa Micah_

Tess leaned against Anita’s shoulder and turned her best wide-eyed, innocent look on her mother—who just raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for whatever was to come next.

“Can we call Micah, Papa yet? We know he sleeps with you and Papa Nathaniel every night.”

Anita flushed and Micah laughed, a low chuckle that sent shivers down Anita’s spine and set her inner leopard purring. Liz wandered over from the puzzle she’d been working on with Alex and reached up towards the male shifter, then snuggled into his lap once he picked her up.

“Three Papas is better than two,” the small brunette said pragmatically, smiling at both of them.

Anita shook her head slightly, not quite comfortable with her children, her seven-year-old children, being so aware of her sex life. “If Micah doesn’t mind…” she said, trailing off, realizing even as she said it that she herself didn’t mind, and really hoping that he didn’t either.

“I don’t mind,” Micah said firmly, his beautiful eyes filled with warmth as he looked first at her and Tess, and then back down at the girl in his lap. “I would be honored to be a Papa to three such wonderful children.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere!” Tess chirped, before launching herself out of Anita’s arms and into Micah’s, only his shifter reflexes enabling him to catch her before she tumbled to the floor. She and Liz both giggled and then Alex ran over to join the fun, pouncing on Micah’s legs until he too was pulled up into Micah’s lap, the ensuing tangle almost blocking Micah from view.

Anita realized that she was happy, happier than she thought possible if she was honest, the part of her that could still not believe Micah had been so understanding about everything so far adding one more impossibly perfect trait to the checklist in her head.

Nathaniel walked into the living room from the kitchen and joined her on the couch, resting his head on her shoulder and reaching over her to tickle Tess’s exposed tummy, and Anita felt her smile widen.

It was weird, and different, and as far from her proper Catholic upbringing as could possibly be, but she wouldn’t trade her family in for anything.


	11. Chapter 11

_Not as Thick as Water_

Anita barely resisted the urge to slam the door and fumed as she walked down the path towards their car, barely aware of Micah herding the triplets behind her. How dare they treat her kids like that? How dare they treat Micah like that? The kids, Micah, and Jean-Claude had all been quietly pushing her towards this meeting, telling her that no matter how distant her relationship was with her family, that they would want to meet her children.

Well, she had finally given in, and now she clearly had the right to say ‘I told you so’. Oh her father and her stepmother had agreed to the lunch when she called, though her father’s tone on the phone had left her in doubt whether they were happy about it or something else. So they had all dressed up in their ‘Sunday’ best and she’d chosen Micah as really the only possible escort of her children’s Papas, since Jean-Claude was asleep and her family really wouldn’t know how to handle Nathaniel.

Josh had been there along with Judith and her father, and she had been hopeful that the day could be pulled off with a minimum of stress. Her hope had quickly died. The way her father and Judith had looked at Micah, had looked at the children, as if none of them were remotely human, it had raised all her hackles. And then the things they had subtly, and not so subtly, insinuated about her lifestyle, about all the ‘people’ who lived with her and what kind of environment the children were living in, about the ‘relationships’ that they were a part of. It made her sick.

The sound of the door opening and closing again made her growl, and she spun around, dark eyes flashing, fully prepared to verbally rip them apart before they could say one more thing about the people she loved. Josh held up his hands in a placating gesture, a hesitant smile on his face. “It’s me, Anita, I just wanted to apologize for them, although I know they’d be horrified that I did so. And I wanted tosee if it would okay for me to come over sometime.” His smile brightened as he tilted his face towards the kids and Anita felt something hard and cold inside of her begin to thaw. “I’d love a chance to get to know my nieces and nephew without interference.”

Anita took a deep breath to dissolve the last edges of rage from her tone and gave him a forced smile, the best she could manage at the moment. “That would be great, Josh; not today, but I’ll call you and we’ll work something out.”

“Awesome!” he replied, the light in his eyes reminding her how young he was. He offered Micah his hand, shaking it firmly when the other man took it. “It was nice to meet you too, Micah, and I hope you won’t judge our family too harshly because of those two.”

“I’m not big on judging people,” Micah said in that calm, quiet way of his, only the barest glint of irony visible in his green-gold eyes, and Josh chuckled, then bent down and shook each of her kids hands, correctly guessing that they wouldn’t be comfortable with anything else, before giving Anita a brief, startling hug, and vanishing back into the house.

Anita looked at Micah, and the kids, and then laughed softly, only a tiny trace of bitterness to be heard. “Let’s go get some ice cream, I need sugar after that.”

The kids very enthusiastically agreed, although she could still see shadows in their eyes, and as they all got in the car she thought to herself that maybe the afternoon hadn’t been a complete loss. Although she was still going to tell her men ‘I told you so’.


	12. Chapter 12

_Out of the Mouth of Babes_

Anita saw Jessica shoot her another dirty glance as she and Nathaniel danced slowly to some sappy love song. She hadn’t particularly wanted to dance, but Nathaniel had, and that was all that mattered. Micah was sitting with the triplets at their table and she saw Liz lean down and whisper something in Tess’s ear before sliding off her chair and sprinting towards them, calling “Papa! Catch me!”

Nathaniel turned just in time as she leapt into his arms and he spun her around in a circle, her giggles filling the air around them as the two grinned at each other. Anita couldn’t help her own smile at their obvious joy, but she let her gaze drift back to Tess and Alex, wary of what they might be planning.

Her caution was well placed as she saw that her other two children had approached the female police officer, Tess tugging on Jessica’s dress until she looked down at the tiny blonde, a bemused smile replacing her glare.

Only Anita’s enhanced hearing enabled her to hear the following conversation, and only her self-control prevented her from laughing out loud.

“Papa Nathaniel loves Anita, and Papa Micah, and us, and he doesn’t like you. You need to stop thinking bad things about our Maman because our Papa will never want you.”

Jessica’s mouth fell open and a look of embarrassed shock spread across her face as she snapped an angry, accusing, stare back at Anita. Tess tugged on her skirt again and fixed the woman with her own cold glare.

“Maman didn’t tell us, she didn’t need to, we could see it in your head. And our Papas could smell how much you wanted Papa Nathaniel.”

Jessica’s flush faded from angry pink to devastated white and she sank into a nearby chair, staring down at the two innocent looking children with horror clear on her features. Tess gave a satisfied nod and then took Alex’s hand, leading him towards where Anita was standing on the dance floor next to Nathaniel, who was now dancing with Liz in his arms.

“Dance with us, Maman!” she said, smiling sweetly at the Executioner who automatically took one of each of their hands, not quite sure if she should berate them or thank them for their little intervention. When she saw the amusement in Micah’s golden gaze, and the relief in Nathaniel’s, she decided to let it go and just enjoy the moment.

After all, only the innocent should cast stones, and she had thought far less charitable things about the frustratingly ignorant police officer. Maybe a lesson in humility was exactly what the doctor ordered, and Dolph couldn’t even get mad at her for it.


	13. Chapter 13

_Petite Morte_

Anita felt her heart thud painfully in her chest when she realized that the triplets had disappeared from Jean-Claude’s office and heard Valentina’s tinkling laugh, the sound scraping like glass across her nerves. Practically running through the halls below the circus, she suddenly stopped cold, Jean-Claude’s soothing presence right behind her, when she spotted the four children in one of the unclaimed bedrooms.

Valentina, Tess, and Liz, were all sitting in a circle on the floor, holding hands. Alex was walking around the circle on the outside, touching each of their heads one by one, and saying “Duck, Duck,” in a sing-song tone.

All four turned to look at her with eerily similar expressions of knowing innocence, before returning to their game. Valentina giggled again when she was ‘goosed,’ before jumping up to chase Alex around the circle. Anita felt her mouth fall open when she let him beat her back to the empty spot in the circle, and then took his place, gently tapping each of her children on the head as she took up the rhythm.

Jean-Claude touched her arm and drew her back into the hallway. “I will send someone to watch them, but I do not believe she will harm them, ma petite; they fascinate her.”

She nodded dumbly, still shaken at the sight of Belle Morte’s torturer playing schoolyard games with her children. Liz turned her head again to catch Anita’s eye and the animator felt a feather soft touch on her mind. _'Don’t worry, Maman, we won’t hurt the little vampire.’_

Anita almost choked, then felt Jean-Claude’s shocked amusement through their bond, and knew he too had caught their daughter’s message. Sometimes she forgot just how special, and precocious, her kids were, and for a moment she wondered who truly was the most dangerous of the four ‘children’ in front of her.

The moment passed when she realized that she wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer, and so she turned and let Jean-Claude lead her back to the meeting with the rest of the Coalition, still bemused, but choosing not to think of it. It was safer for her sanity.


	14. Chapter 14

_Death_

Liz handed the tall blond man a package wrapped in shiny blue leftover Christmas paper and Tess giggled, covering her mouth to suppress the sounds of mirth that were struggling to get out. Alex grinned from his place by her side and Anita watched her children warily, wondering what exactly had possessed them to give Edward, of all people, a gift.

She was also wondering if she should have demanded to see what was in it before allowing them to give it to him. They might have just turned ten, but they were more than capable of procuring something they shouldn’t, and they had twisted, mischievous, little minds that had led to more than one mini-disaster when one of their schemes didn’t go as planned.

Edward just arched one pale eyebrow, his blue eyes watching them levelly for a moment before shifting to the sparkling, oddly shaped bundle. He made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat and ripped it open with one coldly efficient yank, the paper dropping soundlessly to the floor.

One corner of his mouth curled into the faintest hint of a smile as he unfolded a long black cloak, fingering the silver chain with miniature sickle that was draped across it.

Anita choked, her fingers whitening as they spasmed against her crossed arms, and another giggle escaped from behind Tess’s fingers.

Edward, also known as Death, just lifted his head to meet her children’s gazes, something sparkling in his blue eyes that on another person she would have called humor. He gave them one slow, respectful nod, before turning his head slightly to look at Anita. “Where’s your outfit?”

It took a moment for the comment to register past her shock and when it did Anita groaned softly, seeing the speculative expressions on the faces of her kids as they too turned to stare at her. She could easily foresee the executioner’s hood appearing in her near future.

That sparkle was back in Edward’s eyes and she shot him a glare before grabbing her duffel off the kitchen table and heading for the front door, ignoring the rising giggles behind her, and cursing herself for ever introducing him to her kids.


	15. Chapter 15

_The Executioner_

Anita smiled uncomfortably at Donna, nodding in time to her cheerful babble and wishing she were anywhere but there. The bubbly brunette was still not happy with how much time Anita spent with Edward, so now that Anita had her own children, she had brought them to New Mexico for the weekend in an attempt to ‘bond.’

Anita personally felt that it was the worst idea Edward had ever had, but it did seem to be working, so she had resigned herself to suffering through the rest of this day, and the next. She stifled a smile when she saw Tess rolling her eyes; her children weren’t having any more fun than she was.

Becca, while physically the right age, was not on the same mental and emotional level as the highly precocious triplets. Liz had tried to engage Peter in conversation, but the touchy teen wasn’t exactly keen on hanging out with a bunch of ten-year-olds and had brushed her off.

Tess caught her gaze and smiled brightly, then leaned over to whisper to Liz and Alex. All three children turned to give her matching mischievous grins. Anita felt her mouth go dry and glanced at Donna, still talking obliviously, wondering what exactly her children had planned and how much damage it would do to her fragile relationship with the other woman.

The triplets abandoned the swings, and Becca, and disappeared into their rental car before reappearing with a black box, tied up neatly with red ribbon. Anita frowned as they approached her, wondering how they’d hidden it from her while packing, not that she was all that surprised. They were naturally devious and between Jean-Claude, Vivian, and Jason, they were probably better at subterfuge than most professionals.

“We got you a present, Maman,” Liz said as Alex handed her the package, all three of them practically glowing with innocence.

“Oh how sweet!” Donna squealed, clasping her hands together and beaming at them.

“Yes, sweet,” Anita said dryly, raising her eyebrows at the knowing twinkle in her children's eyes and gingerly accepting the box. After one last wary glance at them, she untied the ribbon and lifted the lid, then started to laugh.

“I should have known,” she muttered, pulling out a silk executioner’s hood. Underneath it was a beautiful silver necklace; the charm was a perfect replica of her browning.

“How…unique,” Donna stammered out, her smile a little shaky, and Anita’s smile widened.

“They’re perfect.”


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonding_

Tess watched the petite Asian vampire disappear down the hallway, her chin tilted haughtily, and muttered angrily to herself before following, her bare feet silent on the stone floor. She got halfway down the corridor before a small, but shockingly strong hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked her into an empty room. Meng Die stared down at her with cold, obsidian eyes, her voice melodic but hard. “Why are you following me, child.”

The blonde smiled winsomely, twisting a curl around one of her fingers and radiating innocence. “You’re just so beautiful, I,” she managed a blush somehow and looked down at her feet. “I just wanted to know how you get boys to like you.”

The vampire’s eyes widened momentarily and she let go of Tess’s wrist. After a moment she sneered. “Why don’t you ask your Mommy,” she said sarcastically, turning to leave.

Tess lashed out and grabbed her wrist, ignoring the flash of anger across the older woman’s delicate face as she beamed up at her. “Oh that’s okay, you don’t have to help me; I don’t like you anyways.” The vampire snarled softly and went to pull away. Tess held up her other hand, flames dancing merrily over her palm, and Meng Die recoiled, backing against the far wall.

“I don’t like you because you’re a selfish, vicious, back stabbing traitor,” Tess said cheerfully as she walked towards her, now holding small balls of fire in both of her hands and gently tossing them up and down. “You’re not as smart as you think are, and you’re not very good at hiding your real feelings, especially from my sister.” The bone white woman went, if possible, even paler, and the blonde’s grin widened.

“That’s right, we know all about your little plans and manipulations. Maman and Papa Jean-Claude seem to think you’re still useful. Personally I’d like to burn you to a crisp right now.” Tess shook her head and sighed dramatically. “But, if I do that, they’ll ground me, probably take away coffee privileges, and we can’t have that.” She took one more step towards the vampire. “So how about you promise to never try to hurt anyone in my family, and I promise not to set your hair on fire?”

All arrogance had long since drained from Meng Die’s face and she nodded jerkily, dark eyes wide with fear and locked on the flickering spheres of fire Tess was still happily playing with. “Good,” Tess said, closing her fingers over the flames until they disappeared. “You can go now.”

The feeling of wind brushed over her face and then she was alone in the room. She let a giggle escape and then jumped when her sister appeared in the doorway. “That sounded fun, why didn’t you invite me?” Liz asked with a pout, her arms crossed over her chest.

Tess skipped over to her and tugged on her arm until a hand was free, then laced their fingers together. “I’m sorry. Want to come help me terrorize that mean mermaid who dumped Jason?”

Liz grinned, a hint of menace lurking in her brown eyes. “Sounds good to me.”

Tess giggled again and pulled her towards the door. “I love sisterly bonding activities!”


	17. Chapter 17

_What If?_

Liz and Tess stared raptly at the wererat as she cleaned her guns while telling them stories of her various jobs, interrupted with the occasional question or disbelieving exclamation. Claudia was their favorite of the bodyguards who shadowed their Maman, and the triplets when deemed necessary, and she was also the most patient when it came to indulging their curiosity. Although Billy Bob was a close second in their affections, his name never failing to make them giggle. He was watching Maman that day though, so the triplets were hanging out with Papa Micah at the Coalition Headquarters.

Alex had been listening to Claudia’s stories too, until he caught sight of Rafael standing in the doorway and watching them with an amused, faintly wistful expression. Slipping away from his siblings, he leaned against the wall next to the older man, head cocked to the side so he could see his face, feeling inwardly smug at the thought of his recent growth spurt which meant that he was only bare inches shorter than the rat king. “What’s up, Rafe?” he asked, and then flushed slightly when Rafael turned an amused glance at him at the nickname. Only Papa Jean-Claude, and sometimes Papa Micah, had the ability to make him feel so young with one look.

Rafael’s expression softened and he gently squeezed Alex’s shoulder before turning his gaze back on the two girls. “Did you know I had a son?” he asked softly after a moment, startling Alex with the seeming non-sequitor.

“No, I didn’t,” he replied quietly, mind whirling as he wondered why he’d never heard of or met this son. Some instinct, either an inkling of Liz’s powers, or just his own experience in living in a house full of volatile shifters, kept him silent as he refrained from asking the dozens of questions now bubbling in his brain, and instead he waited patiently for whatever his almost uncle had to say.

“He’s about two years younger than you three, looks just like his mother except for my eyes, and is absolutely obsessed with soccer,” Rafael said with a fond, but somehow painfully sad voice, before falling silent. The moment stretched on until Alex was almost ready to say anything to break the awkward tension, only his innate sensitivity to the man’s pain stilling his tongue.

“His mother only lets me see him twice a year, doesn’t want him to know what I am, doesn’t want him to be a part of this life,” Rafael finally said, turning so that his dark gaze met Alex’s. A lightning fast flash of understanding passed between them as Alex realized just how much seeing the three of them, so much a part of their mother’s world, must hurt the man with what could have been.

The wererat smiled and squeezed Alex’s shoulder again before turning to go. “Tell your sisters hello for me, and I’ll see you all at the birthday party next Saturday.” Alex nodded dumbly, wanting to apologize, even though he knew it wasn’t their fault, but unable to find the words.

Instead he watched silently as Rafael disappeared down the corridor and then out the front door, before turning to walk back over to his sisters. He surprised them both with a hug and then settled down to listen to Claudia. He sent a silent prayer of thanks into the Universe towards the entity who had dropped them in their Maman’s lap, once again reminded of just how damn lucky they were to have the family they did, and of how much worse their arrival in this world could have been.


	18. Chapter 18

_What's So Great About Privacy?_

Alex buried his head in his hands and groaned, cheeks hot and flushed with embarrassment. He loved his sisters, he really did, but sometimes he wished that he had another boy to share headspace with instead of being constantly trapped in a bastion of femininity. This morning was a perfect example, and the memory made his stomach turn queasily. Growing up, again, sucked.

The door to his hideout in the bowels of the Circus opened and he sighed. “There you are, mon guerrier; you have made everyone a little frantic.”

“Tess and Liz aren’t with you, therefore no one is frantic,” Alex said dryly, not looking up.

Jean-Claude stepped into the small stone room and leaned against the wall, smiling gently. “They refused to help us look, just said you wanted to be alone. They’re currently locked in their room at Maman’s house, not speaking to anyone.”

Alex’s gut clenched guiltily and he looked up at his Papa. “Do you ever get sick of having Maman in your head all the time?”

Jean-Claude looked surprised, but then laughed. “Your Maman is difficult whether she is in my head or not, and unlike with your bond, mon fils, we do not hear each other all the time.”

Alex smiled reluctantly; he certainly wouldn’t want Maman in his head any of the time, no matter how much he loved her.

“What happened, mon fils? I have never seen siblings who got along as well as you and your sisters; this cannot be a normal spat.”

Alex blushed furiously, staring back down at his shoes. “I,” he coughed, the sick feeling returning to his stomach. “I had a dream this morning.”

There was silence for a moment and he dared to glance up, watching as the confused look on his Papa’s face faded into compassionate understanding. “Oh, I see. You are becoming a man.”

“I guess,” he muttered, skin still tinted red with humiliation.

“Have not your sisters been forced to share their private things with you?”

Alex shot him a glare. “I really wasn’t aiming for rational, it ruins my sulking.”

Jean-Claude’s lips twitched. “Very well, we shall sulk.”

The silence stretched, one minute, two, three. Alex groaned and stood. “Fine, I’ll go apologize; come on, Mr. Rational.” When his Papa chuckled, Alex smiled slyly. “We can tell Maman how difficult she is.”

“Mon fils, that is not necessary,” Jean-Claude said urgently, his composure visibly slipping, and Alex slung an arm around his shoulders.

“We shall see, Papa, we shall see.”


	19. Chapter 19

_Standing Out_

“Anyone else feel like you’re wearing hot pink spandex?” Alex asked quietly as they walked across the quad, steering his sisters towards an empty table at the edge of the lunch area.

“Now that’s an image,” Tess said dryly, sitting down the dark-red plastic bench and scrunching up her nose as her hands came in contact with something sticky on the table.

“We’re twelve years old and we’re coming in as sophomores, of course we’re not going to blend in,” Liz said calmly, handing around the subs Nathaniel had made for their lunches. She stiffened slightly, then forced a smile and unwrapped her sandwich. “At least you just have to see them, not hear them.”

Tess shook her head. “You are no fun. You should have dared Alex to wear hot pink spandex, that was the next logical conversational move.”

Liz laughed and Alex turned wide, grateful blue eyes on her. “Thank you Lizzy, for _not_ taking the logical conversational move.”

“Any time, Alex, any time,” Liz reassured him, patting him on the arm as her gaze slid back to the other children against her will, part of her still wondering why they had thought this was such a good idea. Did they really think that these teenagers would ever be okay with kids so much younger than them, going to all of the same classes, and doing just as well, if not better than them? Smart kids, geeks, were a nuisance when they were the same age, much less so much younger. Add in their Maman’s reputation and this was a disaster waiting to happen. 

But all three had wanted to try for a normal high school experience, or as normal as it could be for three not-quite human preteens who could read minds, start fires, and heal people. They loved the program at the University, but the other kids there weren’t like them. Oh they were just as smart, in some cases probably smarter, true child prodigies, but emotionally they were even less mature than normal kids their age, and as their Papa Jean-Claude liked to say, the Blake triplets were more like adults masquerading as little kids. 

So here they were, attempting for normal, and judging by the speculative looks, glares, and whispered words of derision, they were failing miserably. Her siblings had sensed her darkening thoughts through their bond and reached out to take her hands, Tess grinning winsomely as she asked: “What’s so great about normal?” 

The words sent a strange thrill of déjà-vu through Liz and she shivered, but then smiled back, thinking of their large, extended, and absolutely not normal family, and the fact that none of them would even be alive today if they weren’t abnormal. Being a freak was pretty awesome when it came right down to it, and she wouldn’t change a thing. “Absolutely nothing.” 


	20. Chapter 20

_Growing Up, Again_

Micah was sitting at the kitchen table with a stack of papers from the Coalition while Nathaniel bustled around the kitchen making breakfast. The kids weren’t up yet, and Anita was still in the shower. The other shifters had left them and the triplets alone in the house last night to give them some family time.

The familiar sounds of shuffling feet reached his ears and he looked up to the see their three children filing into the room, Alex looming over his petite sisters thanks to his recent growth spurt. He frowned when he realized that the three of them were unnaturally quiet; they never stopped talking unless they were upset. Then he noticed the way Alex refused to look at either girl, and a familiar scent in the air, and hid his smile as they all sat down, awkwardly staring at their hands.

The room was silent for a few minutes, just the cheerful noises of Nathaniel’s cooking covering the strange quiet, until he heard their bedroom door open and called out. “Anita.”

A moment later she appeared, still holding a towel to the ends of her wet hair, and looked at him quizzically. “I think you need to take the girls to the store today,” he stated with a gentle grin.

Anita looked confused until she saw the girls’ blushes, and noticed the same coppery scent he had. “Oh, right. We’ll make a day of it; maybe hit the bookstore, and that boutique you love so much?” she said questioningly, a hint of laughter in her voice, and both girls nodded, still blushing.

“Damn the Granolith, no one should have to go through puberty twice,” Liz muttered under her breath, earning a puzzled glance from all three adults in the room, but Tess just nodded fervently, a look of disgust twisting her delicate features.

“Three times for me.”

Liz shuddered and squeezed her arm commiseratingly before reaching for the carafe of orange juice on the table and pouring a glass for all three of them.

Anita exchanged a concerned and slightly bemused look with Micah, both of them wondering what a Granolith was, before she turned and headed back towards the bedroom, a light grin still teasing at her lips. At least the house had been empty; she could only imagine the reaction of the girls if the whole pard had been present.


End file.
